1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire winding device for electric components, and more particularly to a wire winding device for winding wires around spools for waves filtering coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wave filtering coils are usually used for electrical cards. Each wave filtering coil comprises a loop and a wire encircled the loop. The wire is manually encircled on the periphery of the loop. However, the loop has a small volume, such that to reel the wire onto the loop manually is time-consuming.
Therefore, the invention provides a wire winding device for electrical components to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.